world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
042915-AceniaVyllen
SS: Alrighty! So Vyllen finally spots Acenia in the halls! Well, I say finally but really he just started looking for her? SS: "Oh hey Acen-- You look... Older?" GT: "Huh?" Acenia has no idea who this creature is. "Are you that Herald person everyone is always talking about?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ SS: "Oh uh, it's Vyllen. First I was a Twink. THen I became a phone. Now I'm a robot." SS: "I figured now was the time to tell you before I mostly-die again?" GT: "What is a Vyllen?" GT: "It's been a millenia and maybe some change..." SS: "Wh... Uh..." GT: "I feel like there was a puppy or something..." SS: "What? I don't think I have ever nor will I ever be a puppy?" SS: "Shit I bet I just jinxed it." GT: "I am really sorry, I simply cannot remember." Acenia says. It is at this point in time you realize she is completely topless, but her hair which is much much longer these days, is just covering what you shouldn't be seeing. SS: Vyllen would be embarassed. If Robots could do that. "So you're... Hella old and half naked? Neato?" GT: "It's hot inside a volcano. I know that sounds like common sense, but just trust me." GT: "So you used to be someone who entered with us..." GT: "Lily and I were the only Twinks.... so..." GT: "You're from a different game?" GT: Acenia pokes the robot SS: "Oh no. See, I was a troll. And then used my shenanicite to race change to Twink. And then Scarlet found out and wanted me DEAD OR ALIVE. So then Doir put me into a phone and then later Scarlet put me into this Twink-bot." Vyllen gestures to himself. "It's kind of confusing not gonna lie." GT: "Why would you want to be a Twink?" SS: "Reasons." GT: "Also please don't piss off momma." SS: "I don't even know how I did piss her off in the first place?" GT: "Why would you stop being a troll? I mean, the genitalia is incredibly superior." SS: He shrugs, "I don't... Wait what?" SS: "What do genitals have to do with anything?" GT: "Troll genitalia is the most responsive and controllable of all the genitalia available to our team." GT: "How are you going to be satisfying to any partner you would have completed a primer for?" GT: "Do you know Twinks mate for life?" GT: "Did you think this through at all?" SS: "Uh yeah, Lily told me." GT: "You know. I remember being really upset at her about something but I just... don't know what it was at this point." Acenia puts her hand on her chin. SS: "Neither do I? If I ever did know? This past... TIME has been really busy slash confusing." GT: "Anyway, I have a feeling there wasn't a full disclosure on how BAD of a decision it actually is." SS: "Oh yeah, I know it's going to be dangerous. And I'm probably going to die." GT: "Would you like to discuss this somewhere that isn't a hallway? Wait... Oh, you know what, I'm sure Merrow and the glasses person have Miloko all handled." SS: "Sure!" GT: "Okay. You will have to help me because I don't remember this place." SS: "Riiiight. I... Look for a room with your name on it? I don't know." GT: "Okay..." GT: Acenia fumbles around the hallways. SS: "You uh... You seem genuinely lost." Eventually they find her room? GT: "Would you remember something after a thousand years?" GT: "Would you? I only even know its a thousand because someone told me!" SS: "No? But maybe I have like some kind of cool Twink/Robot memory. Or not. I doubt it." GT: "Maybe robot!" GT: "That would be really neat." SS: "I would remember everything. Until I ran out of space?" GT: "Wait, is there a panel where they hide the robot junk? Like... it would be pretty terrible to be put into a robot body and then not be able to be intimate with someone you cared about when you had a body." SS: "Two words. One word. Vibrations." GT: Acenia thinks for a moment and then smiles a bit wickedly. "This makes too much sense." SS: "What does?" GT: "Vibrations!" GT: Acenia finds her room and opens it to find a lot of stuff she'd forgotten about. "So we're here to talk about your feelings or something." SS: "Yeah maybe? I mean I was just here to tell you a cool thing. So we could bond over it or some shit. Because it's the logical thing to do. Show Scarlet that I'm not a threat to... Anyone and prolong my life, while making friends in the process?" GT: "Political play. Understandable." GT: Acenia nods and makes a pile of books on the floor. GT: She motions to the books. SS: Vyllen awkwardly sits on the pile of books, "Yeah I got this whole long term plan going for me." GT: "I think Momma always has everyone's best interests in mind, so it won't be a problem as long as you aren't a major threat." SS: He shrugs, "I'll try to stay on her good side. Since she can kill me if I don't. Like... Instantly. Kill switches are bullshit." GT: "Yep..." GT: "So... are you into... like... 5somes? Or... wait, which planet are we on?" SS: "Fivesomes? Isn't that basically just an orgy? Wait actually, when does sex with more than two become an orgy? Also, we're on the base. I... Don't know where we are? SOmething about magic bricks." GT: "I don't remember, but if they're magic, they're good!" SS: "Yeah I guess. It's all really silly. Like... Our worlds are seperate but also attached to the base still?" GT: "Okay, so what is everyone up to then?" SS: "Uh... I haven't encountered Maenam at all. Sami is doing leader stuff, And Beau is being a ghost." SS: "Doir was moping because no one wanted to listen to him, Rubi might be trying to go back to LOEAD and I don't know about everyone else." GT: "Vague yet specific." Acenia nods and shifts on the book pile. SS: "And that's really all there is to say on the matter. Hey so, where did you go for One thousand years I think that number has been thrown around." GT: "Yes. So. It seems that there was a false denizen. A Decoy, to be specific Named Pele on the Land of Euphoria and Drum. SS: "Interesting." GT: And Miloko made a deal with her to sacrifice myself and Merrow in order to continue on." GT: "So we spend a Millenia in a sex dungeon." SS: "And you guys--- Hot?" SS: "Well I'm going to assume you guys were okay with that? Unless the sex dungeon's conditions were really shitty. But you seem fine, so..." GT: "And now the planet is covered in lava because the volcano erupted and it sealed it off from becoming Silenced like the other lands. GT: Something about the Witch of What Was." GT: "Still don't know who that is." SS: Vyllen nods, "Really now... So the goal is to keep the planets NOT silenced?" GT: "Well, the planets don't want to be Silenced, it seems. And be honest, if the base were silent, we could hear everyone rubbing their bulges. That would be unneccesarily erotic and doesn't really contribute to the overall goal." SS: "Heheh. But it's pretty funny to think about." GT: "Probably. I don't know what all the music and sound has to do with our lands and the overall goal. To be honest, I never gave it much thought. Has anyone else come up with a theory?" SS: "I don't think so? Maybe to beat the final boss we need to play some sick jams relative to our lands, and if the land is silenced it... Doesn't get to participate?" GT: "Maybe. Seems like something to look into." GT: "I'm gonna go find Merrow, I think." SS: "Alrighty cool." Vyllen stands, "It was... Nice talking with you?" GT: "Sure~! Let's chat again soon!" SS: "Heheh. It's funny because I'm pretty sure you said something along those lines the first time we spoke." SS: "Later!" He walks away to Whofuckingknowsville. Category:Acenia Category:Vyllen